


In which syd and elena fight a dragon

by 3nbyofthehour



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Eventual Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3nbyofthehour/pseuds/3nbyofthehour
Summary: The title (which is not a good title) explains it all. Maybe I'll change it later, if I can. I wouldn't know. This is my first fic.
Relationships: Elena Alvarez/Syd
Kudos: 3





	1. The apothecary

The scorching sun beat down on the dry, cracked dirt floor of the marketplace as the lines inched forward. All Syd needed was a few herbs for a healing potion but it was 97° out and they were very uncomfortable. 

The itchy wool cloak Elena had made for them didn't exactly help, but as they fidgeted with the intricate and thoughtfully woven fabric it served as an excellent reminder of why Syd was there- they loved her and they needed to help her regain her strength before the dragon returned. 

After a few more minutes which seemed like many hours, Syd finally approached the small hut. They handed their list to the apothecary, a grey-haired woman who spoke almost exclusively in anecdotes that didn't usually make much sense. She disappeared and returned with a brown paper bag full of the right ingredients. "Don't let that ole lizard get your goat", She reminded them with a wry smile. 

What goat? Neither Syd not elena had a goat. They had just ended up in this village, with almost nothing. Where would they have gotten a goat from? Oh, Never mind. 

They hiked back to the makeshift shelter they and Elena had built. It wasn't much, but sandwiched between beautifully twisting and towering trees and surrounded by moss and ferns and toadstools, it was really an idyllic spot. Too bad they wouldn't be able to stay for long. 

Elena staggered over. Her dark hair was tangled and the bandages on her legs were coming undone, but she looked as stunning as ever. Syd longed to run over and kiss her and hold her for the rest of time but they didn't know how long they had. After a quick embrace they got to work on the healing potion. 

They emptied the contents of their satchel into the cauldron and stirred until the water was a deep green, then fished the herbs out and filled a few tiny glass bottles with the allegedly magical liquid. 

Syd used a clean rag to dab some of it onto the deep gashes on Elena's thigh. It didn't do much. Perhaps it took a while? 

They added more to the bandages and wrapped up her leg. They sighed and lay down beside elena on the bed of leaves and pine needles she had gathered. They'd see what happened tomorrow.


	2. An actual goat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry you're reading this, I really only made this account to bookmark things then felt obligated to write.   
> If you stick around I promise some fluff and hurt/comfort in a few chapters but I don't blame you if you'd rather not

Light filtered between the carefully stacked, mossy logs of syd and elena's shelter as they woke up in each other's arms. Taking note of this, syd remarked on how beautiful it was. Elena was less impressed, though. "That means we need to work on it more. Those same spots will let the rain in." Syd, still in awe of their majestic surroundings, simply admired their girlfriend's practicality. 

"Wait- elena, your leg!" Syd exclaimed. They were both eager to see how well the remedy had worked. Elena slowly peeled her bandages off and they were both amazed to see that the once-deep scratches were closed and healing, and with no sign of infection. 

Since elena was recovered enough and as she had pointed out, they needed a tarp for the shelter, they decided to go into town together. a short hike later, they found themselves in the marketplace, surrounded by a crowd quickly gathering around them. 

"Is it really her?" "It is!!" "Nuh uh, who's that then?" "Hell if I know, but it's definitely her." "WHO?" Elena exclaimed. Then, surprised at herself, lowered her voice a bit. "Who do you all think I am?

"You're in the prophecies" explained one brave villager after a long pause, in which everyone else stemmed unsure they wanted to draw such attention to themselves.

"You're here to save us from the dragon, aren't you?" Syd nodded. Elena replied, "yeah, that's what we were told."

When syd and elena first landed in this place, they had been approached by a mysterious stranger who explained everything. He had given them a few materials to build their shelter with and a map. He told them what their quest was, but refused to explain how they had landed in this place. 

He was very strange actually. He moved at a frustrating pace, somewhere between a walk and a run...

"Who's that with you, though?" The man's voice snapped elena out of her memory. 

"Oh, they're my syd-nificant other!" The crowd gave off a general air of confusion, but nobody seemed quite willing to question their savior. 

"Surely you don't mean I'm supposed to fight a dragon alone?" 

"That is how it's usually done, but I suppose a partner would be useful." He chuckled. "I'd need quite a few helpers if I were to go up against that thing. 

Not reassuring. 

"But then again, you'll be able to use this." He held out a silver pendant inlaid with a large green stone, which glowed ever so slightly as elena touched it. Before she could ask about that, though, the crowd parted as a grey haired woman with a slightly hunched posture approached them. 

She wordlessly handed syd a leash, at the end of which was a goat. They tried not to snicker. "Is this for us?" The woman nodded and hurried back into the perceived safety of the crowd.

Everyone seemed a bit afraid of them. Suddenly, though, their fear seemed to increase exponentially. The pendant began to emit a low humming noise, and the crowd shrunk back. A wave of heat hit them, and the crowd ran screaming. 

Syd and elena looked at each other in confusion, then glanced behind them in unison, with perfect comedic timing. 

The dragon was towering over them, fire blooming from its face, accompanied by an acrid, smoky stench in the air. 

Elena drew out her knife and stood her ground. The dragon seemed unbothered, snorting out another breath of fire, which singed elena's cloak and burned her skin. She recoiled in pain. 

Syd rushed over to her, as she held out the pendant, sending out an invisible but apparently powerful wave that repelled the dragon. It flew off. The goat was nowhere to be seen. Syd couldn't say they blamed it.


	3. An unsurprising plot twist

"I- I ruined it." Elena held up the pendant, drained of it's color. She desperately poked at it but it didn't glow or return to it's old state. 

"I'm so stupid! These people think I'm their hero, I'm not some kind of fucking hero. I have no strategy! I broke it! I'm no good at anything. You should finish this without me. I don't- I shouldnt- 

Already there was a shadow approaching them. They were defenseless. The dragon was returning. 

Elena was shaking. She could no longer talk, she was hyperventilating and appeared frozen. Her expression was panicked but far away. 

"Ok, we're done." Syd pulled off their vr headset. They asked if they could take off elena's. She nodded frantically, so they did. She continued to panic, so syd talked them down. 

"hey, you're going to be okay. You're safe. can you try to breath slowly? We're here, in the real world. You're not in danger. I'm also here, and I love you. I'm not mad at you. Feel the floor beneath you, ok? Look at the apartment, the sofa, the table..." 

Eventually elena's breathing slowed- and she stopped shaking. She leaned against syd, who squeezed her as tightly as they could and petted her hair. 

"You did a great job, babe. We'll best it next time."


End file.
